SASUKE 6
100 are running again just like SASUKE 2 you know exactly who the commentators are lol Stage 1 75 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 jump hang 5 warped wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Go Konishi 1. log climb 2 Genki Sudo 4. jump hang. missed the net 3 Kevin Lee Cut 2. rolling log 4 Yuriko Ito CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 5 Junichiro Kudo 1. log climb 6 Hidenobu Kanie 1. log climb 7 Katsumi Yoshinaga 4. jump hang 8 Waka Ayakura Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 9 Munenori Seki 1. log climb 10 Junpei Morita Cut 3. shaking bridge 11 Maiko Kaji CLEAR 4.0 seconds left 12 Hidenobu Tadano 1-01 4. jump hang. missed the net 13 Taichi Noguchi 1-02 4. jump hang. missed the net 14 Tomokazu Tanaka Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 15 Hiroyuki Asaoka 2. rolling log 16 Yakan Nabe Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 17 Momoko Yokota CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 18 Katsuhide Tobikawa Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 19 James Okada Cut 4. jump hang 20 Ayako Iwasawa Cut 4. jump hang 21 Hironori Kuboki Cut 4. jump hang 22 Yuumi Seimiya 1. log climb 23 Tatsuo Irie 2-01 1. log climb 24 Makoto Kishi 2-02 4. jump hang. skimmed the water 25 Eiichi Sekiya 2-03 4. jump hang. missed the net 26 Takahiro Nishimura Cut 2. rolling log 27 Satomi Fujimoto Cut 1. log climb 28 Yuuka Yoshida Cut 1. log climb 29 Akane Hashimoto Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 30 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 5.2 seconds left 31 Hina Nakamura Cut 4. jump hang 32 Karen Sato Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 33 Takahiro Matsumoto Cut 2. rolling log 34 Rei Kurokawa 1. log climb 35 Shigeru Maki Cut 2. rolling log 36 Saki Nakano Cut 3. shaking bridge 37 Yoshiyuki Miyashita Cut 2. rolling log 38 Ayaka Hasebe Cut 1. log climb 39 Minoru Kurosawa Cut 1. log climb 40 Chihiro Maki Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 41 Rei Miyamoto Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 42 Masahiko Fujimoto Cut 4. jump hang 43 Noburu Takenaka Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 44 Sho Fujimoto Cut 2. rolling log 45 Yoichi Iizuka 5. warped wall. time out 46 Etsuko Suzuki Cut 2. rolling log 47 Tarou Miyamoto Cut 2. rolling log 48 Akio Shimizu Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 49 Takeshi Ueno Cut 4. jump hang 50 Tomihiro Tatsukawa Cut 4. jump hang 51 Aimi Minami Cut 4. jump hang 52 Minato Ito Cut 1. log climb 53 Setsuko Yamaguchi Cut 1. log climb 54 Saburou Matsumoto Cut 1. log climb 55 Goku 1. log climb 56 Kozo Akimoto Cut 2. rolling log 57 Shou Yamamoto Cut 4. jump hang 58 Jun Ito Cut 1. log climb 59 Hibari Igano 1. log climb 60 Tomiko Abe Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 61 Yuuna Miyamoto Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 62 Sachiko Ueda Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 63 Toyohisa Ijima Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 64 Youko Maeda Cut 2. rolling log 65 Saki Sato Cut 2. rolling log 66 Riko Yamaguchi Cut 2. rolling log 67 Kenji Takahashi Cut 2. rolling log 68 Takara Yoshida Cut 2. rolling log 69 Youko Nakashima Cut 1. log climb 70 Ken Yasuda 1. log climb 71 Kenta Yamazaki Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 72 Eiji Watanabe 3-01 4. jump hang. missed the net 73 Rio Sasaki Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 74 Kenji Ueno Cut 4. jump hang 75 Rina Kato Cut 4. jump hang 76 Nori Saito Cut 4. jump hang 77 Matt Okui 3-02 4. jump hang 78 Ken Hasegawa Cut 4. jump hang 79 Kunihisa Matsuyama 3-03 4. jump hang. missed the net 80 Tadanori Fukayama 4. jump hang. missed the net 81 Akira Omori 1. log climb 82 Yukiko Tomikawa CLEAR 22.7 seconds left. grabbed the top of jump hang with 1 hand. Fastest Time 83 Yoshiaki Hatakeda CLEAR 5.9 seconds left 84 Eiichi Miura 2. rolling log 85 Masakazu Ebihara Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 86 Masami Yusa CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 87 Katsumasa Hori 1. log climb 88 Kade Yasutaka 1. log climb 89 Shoei 1. log climb 90 Megumi Fuji 2. rolling log 91 Mitsuya Nagai 4. jump hang. missed the net 92 Nicholas Pettas 1. log climb 93 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 6.4 seconds left 94 Yan Yang Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura 1. log climb 96 Shingo Yamamoto 2. rolling log 97 Shane Kosugi CLEAR 17.9 seconds left 98 Kane Kosugi 2. rolling log 99 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 8.8 seconds left 100 Kazuhiko Akiyama 1. log climb. first number 100 to fail 1st obstacle 100 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 narrow 2 spider walk 3 5 continuous hammers 4 reverse conveyor 5 wall lifting Competitors 4 Yuriko Ito CLEAR 9.8 seconds left 11 Maiko Kaji CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 17 Momoko Yokota CLEAR 13.9 seconds left 30 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 14.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 82 Yukiko Tomikawa CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 83 Yoshiaki Hatakeda 4-01 CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 86 Masami Yusa 4-02 CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 93 Toshihiro Takeda 4-03 CLEAR 9.9 seconds left 97 Shane Kosugi 4-04 CLEAR 4.7 seconds left 99 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 10 attempts 10 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 propeller bars 2 body prop 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger with dropout section 5 pipe slider Competitors 4 Yuriko Ito 2. body prop 0:14 11 Maiko Kaji 5-01 2. body prop 0:16 17 Momoko Yokota 5-02 2. body prop 0:13 30 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 5-03 2. body prop 0:31 82 Yukiko Tomikawa 4. cliffhanger with dropout section 1:03 83 Yoshiaki Hatakeda 4. cliffhanger with dropout section 1:05 86 Masami Yusa 6-01 1. propeller bars 0:10 93 Toshihiro Takeda 6-02 2. body prop 0:41 97 Shane Kosugi 6-03 4. cliffhanger with dropout section 1:06 99 Katsumi Yamada 5. pipe slider 1:55. failed dismount 10 attempts 0 clears Stage 4 22m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 12m 2 rope climb 10m